LA MAUDITE
by maocdoli
Summary: Seule , sans pitié , sans âme . J'étais une maudite damnée . Personne ne pourrait me secourir . Ma vie était inutile . Ma mort était inévitable . Team Dark Bella . Rated M sans lemon .
1. Chapter 1

**auteurs **: Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers **: tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**info : comme les autres , cette fic sera postée le lundi . **

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Des cris qui se rapprochaient . Toujours ces gens qui leur voulaient du mal . La jeune femme brune serrais sa petite fille de dix ans près d'elle . Elle la regarda . Elle n'avais plus dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait vu son père couvrir notre fuite en sortant ses techniques d'arts martiales les plus impressionnantes pour éloigner leurs poursuivants . Il n'avait pas voulu les blesser , seulement leur faire peur . Mais ils avaient compris ses intentions et ils n'avaient pas hésité à passer cet obstacle pour rattrapper la jeune fille ... Quitte à le tuer .

Lorsqu'une balle avait atteint le jene homme , personne de l'avait secouru , personne . Et le corps sans vie s'était laissé tombé au ralenti , en silence . Elle avait voulu faire demi-tour , aller secourir son mari . Mais elle avait du y renoncer lorsqu'elle avait vu les poursuivants la rattrapper , souillang le sang de celui qu'elle avait aimé . Une main serrant la sienne dans un ultime secours l'avait ramené à la réalité et elle avait repris sa coursefolle à travers la plaine .

Les autres devaient les atttendre là-bas . Il les avaient cachés ici , espérant que personne n'aurait songé à cet endroit . Mais quelqu'un les avait trahi . Ces personne aveuglées par leur peur et leur haine étaient arrivées avec pour seule arme leur colère . Et cela avait suffi . Pour son mari du moins . Elle , elle devait s'en sortir pour leur fille . Il le fallait . Elle continua à grimper . Elle ne savait pas où cela menait mais elle grimpait toujours . Elle sentait le regard apeuré de sa petite fille . Mais elle continuait toujours elle aussi , sans un cri , sans une larme . C'est alors que la mère la sentit . Une pierre , une simple pierre trop glissante qui allait décider de tout un destin , de toute une époque . Elle glissa de plusieurs mètres sous le regard impuissant de sa fille .

-** MAMAN , MAMAN !** hurla la petite fille . Deux larmes coulaient le long du petit visage .

La cheville . Elle lui faisait mal . Elle ne pouvait pas se relever . C'était fini pour elle . Que devait-elle faire ? Bella ! Sa fille . Elle devait la sauver . Elle entendit la colère qui venait , s'incarnant dans ces gens qui l'avaient autrefois aimée et respectée . Mais aujourd'hui ils étaient envahis par la haine et la peur . Sa fille . Tout cela pour tuer une petite fille de dix ans qui n'avait pas choisi ce qu'elle était . Tout cela était absurde .

Pendant un moment , elle eut la pensée incongrue que toute une vie se jouait par une pierre . Pourtant , elle , elle devait la sauver . Elle n'avait le choix , elle devait sauver sa chair . Mais le prix serait bien douleureux pour sa fille . Ils se rapprochaient toujours , toujours plus près . Elle se concentra . Les deux petites ailes noires se matérialisèrent comme des fantômes .Elle vit tous les visages des siens dans sa tête lui succéder . Puis , plus rien . Elle savait qu'elle avait réussi .

Elle senti l'odeur du sang . Ils étaient donc si près ? Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte , concentrée à donner ses pouvoirs à sa fille . De dos . Ils l'avaient poignardés de dos , lâchement . Elle sentit la douleur , ferma les yeux , respirant de plus en plus difficilement . Ils auraient été laches jusqu'au bout . Elle sentit la lumière du soleil sur son visage . Elle ouvrit les yeux . Elle était agenouillée par terre . Ses mains . Elle les regarda . Tachées de sang . Son sang . Alors , elle allait le rejoindre . Elle vit ses assassins ne faisant plus attention à elle qui grimpaient pour atteindre sa petite fille . Avait-elle raison de lui avoir donner ses pouvoirs ? Pourtant , c'est sa seule chance de s'en sortir . Elle leva les yeux de ses dernières forces . Ils allaient l'avoir ?

Non , elle avait réussi . Elle s'était envolée . Elle avait eu raison . En recevant ses pouyvoirs , sa fille avait matérialisé les deux ailes qui éxistaient déjà chez elle . Elle vit sa fille s'élancer . Alors , elle vit quelque chose tomber du ciel . Elle tomba dans ses mains déjà tachées de sang . Une plume noire . Sa fille , son propre sang était sauvé . Mais elle resterait toujours maudite . Ses ailes étaient l'image de cette malédiction .

Elle releva les yeux à nouveau . Elle lut la peur dans les yeux de ces soi-disant justicicers . Cette peur meurtrière . Soudain , elle aperçut son mari . _Impossible , il est mort , pensa-telle _. Et elle avait raison . Il était juste venu la chercher . Une sorte d'hallucination . Il ne l'avait précedé dans la mort que de quelques minutes , quelques minutes dans la longue trame du temps . Elle-même était maintenant résignée à mourir . Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient dû faire . Ils pouvaient partir ensemble .

Maintenant leur fille serait seule pour s'en sortir . Ils ne pourraient plus la protéger . Seule . Elle allait devoir s'en sortir seule .


	2. Chapter 2

Nous Vous fesons toutes nos escuses . Elles sont sincères . Nous avons eu un gros soucis familial . Je sais que nous aurions pu prévénir mais les aléas de la vie font que des choses passent en second plan . Mais nous sommes de retour donc pendant les vacances nous allons vous envahir de chapitres . Cela sera pour votre attente si gentille .

Ily et Sweety .

pss pss : ce message s'autodétruira au prochain envoi ... lol


End file.
